Happily Married
by Nicole08
Summary: Short one shot showing the joys of married life between Michaela and Sully.


Disclaimer: The rights of Dr. Quinn belong to the creators of the show, CBS, The Sullivan Company and A&E.

Summary: Short one shot showing the joys of married life between Michaela and Sully.

Authors Note: I think I'm slowly falling back into the world of Quinn. Please let me know what you think, and I hope you enjoy this little short piece.

**Happily Married**

By: Nicole

The incessant growling in her stomach forced her to open her eyes. She sighed in frustration, realizing that she would no longer be able to ignore her bellies desire and was forced to leave the comfort of her bed in order to satisfy its appetite. She tenderly lifted the arm that was draped around her mid section and departed from the warm covers of the bed as well as the masculine figure who lay upon it. Her feet stepped lightly across the floor and crept silently down the steps.

She entered the familiar kitchen and gazed around. She craved something sweet and was pleasantly reminded of the pie that Grace had made for them. She found it covered on the counter where they had left it when she returned home from the clinic. It had been a long day for her and she fell asleep earlier than usual. Sully had found her already fast asleep when he returned to their room after finishing up the kitchen for her after dinner.

She wished that he were awake, but for now the pie would do for satisfying her craving. She blushed at the idea of the kind of satisfaction that Sully brought her. The joys of married life were more than she could have ever hoped for; especially when she had someone like Sully for a husband. She was so thankful to have him to wake up to every morning and to go to sleep with every night. When she first moved to Colorado Springs she never would have dreamed that her life would end up like this. The children, her practice and now married, life was more amazing then she could have ever hoped. And now Grace's pie, only added to the already wonderful life she lived.

She stuck a spoon through the flaky crust and brought it up to her mouth. It was truly delectable and had been just what her stomach needed. She let out a soft sound of pleasure caused by the sensation the sweet pastry brought her. A low moan heard from behind, startled her as she turned around with a quickness.

Sully stood before her with a penetrating look that seemed to electrify the blueness of his beautiful eyes. His chiseled body was pronounced since he was shirtless and only clad in his buckskins. His stance was one of playfulness and longing desire as he smiled at his beautiful wife. "What are you doing down here in the dark Michaela?"

Why is it that even though she had seen Sully stark butt naked hundreds of times he still managed to make her blush whenever he was shirtless. The power his physical form had over her was something that she would never grow accustomed to or tire of for that matter. "I was hungry. I wanted something sweet."

"Is that so?" He asked as he inched up closer to her. "Something sweet?" Now face to face with her he gently reached for her hand that still grasped the spoon. For dramatizing purposes he slowly guided her hand until the spoon was placed into his mouth and held it there momentarily before taking it out. As if trying to decide if his taste buds were satisfied, he finally admitted, "No, I don't think that was sweet enough."

Knowing where he was going with this Michaela only smiled, "Oh really Mr. Sully. Well what might satisfy your fancy?"

"I think your lips will do the trick nicely."

He wasted no time in seeking out that which he craved and touched his lips to hers, drinking them in hungrily. Hers parted allowing his tongue to cross into the familiar territory it sought. She dropped the spoon not caring where it fell but wanting to use all her fingers to run up and down Sully's muscular back. She drew him closer to her needing to feel his body weight up against her own. Her breasts kneaded into his chest, only obstructed from full contact by her thin night gown.

He moaned into her mouth which sent her over the edge, the simple fact of knowing that she was bringing him pleasure. His lips found their way to her neck, giving her lips a brief respite. His arms wrapped around her waist and his hands found their way under her nightgown and firmly gripped her butt as he lifted her on top of the counter. He raised her night gown up over her head throwing it to the side as it landed near the sink. Michaela was now clad in only her underwear. Sully took a moment to admire the masterpiece before him, "You're so beautiful." All she could do was blush as he took her lips onto his yet again. Michaela wrapped her legs around Sully as he caressed her breasts. She moaned loudly into his mouth, overcome by the burning conflagration he was causing inside of her.

He returned to her neck, licking and kissing on the sensitive surface. She threw her head back giving him full range. He kissed his way lower, making a descent towards her breasts. His tongue outlined the area around her right nipple before taking it into its grasp and sucking gently. Michaela was in complete bliss loving what Sully could do to her body. The fact that two adults who loved each other could gain so much pleasure from one another's company seemed almost too good to be true. But when Sully provided the same treatment to her left breast then Michaela knew that these feelings were not only true but also felt amazing.

As he explored her breasts with his tongue his hand rested against her womanhood on the outside of her underware. He began to make circular motions with just a little bit of pressure that nearly put Michaela over the edge. "Let's continue this upstairs," Sully breathed heavily.

Sweeping her up in his arms he took his time making his way back to their room. Sully was so thankful for the opportunity he had to be with the love of his life for the rest of his life. Not many get a second chance at love and for some reason Sully found himself among the selected few. After he lost Abigail he thought he would never love again and he was prepared to live out the rest of his days alone. But then after he met Michaela, he learned what love truly was and what it meant to love a person completely.

He loved Michaela through and through, including her flaws and all. Most people lived their whole lives never experiencing the kind of love that he and Michaela shared, and he was well aware of the fact and he would never take their love for granted. He would commit every waking hour to his family and ensuring that their safety, health and happiness were in tact. They would have no doubt of his love for them and how grateful he was to be apart of a family. He would make love to Michaela every night if he could and would wake up every morning totally content at having the privilege of sleeping next to the love of his life.

He gently laid his wife on their bed and stared into her eyes. Michaela starred back as it seemed that their transfixed look expressed and explained all the feelings that Sully felt for his wife. Michaela understood everything Sully felt, because she felt the same for him. They would love each other all their days and tonight and as many nights here after, they would consummate their eternal love for each other and know that because of love all their dreams had come true.

-End-

Thanks for reading


End file.
